Glasses of Wine
by NonExistente
Summary: 10/Rose oneshot fluffiness. 'The Doctor raised his wineglass in a silent toast, and prayed with all his heart that their future held more moments of blissful peace such as this'. Part 4 of the 'Cups of...' series. COMPLETE


**Title: Glasses of Wine**

**Series: Part 4 of the 'Cups of…' series**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Completed: 16/05/08, reposted on 17/05/08 thanks to a reviewer.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ha-ha, me, owning Doctor Who? In my dreams! : D**

**A/N**: Set before 'Shots of Vodka'. 10/Rose fluff, quite obviously. Oh– I've never been to the place that's mentioned, so forgive me for anything that's not correct. Hope you enjoy.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

"Now, Paris, _that's_ the city to visit with loved ones," the Doctor said enthusiastically as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He linked arms with Rose and she grinned. Together they turned around and started walking through the late–afternoon streets and greens of the capital of France.

"Wow! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" she said eagerly. "What year are we? Um– I guessing not present–day Paris," she added as she gestured to the heavy, full–length embroidered dress she was wearing, and the smart gentleman's suit the Doctor was sporting. He grinned in response.

"Nope! We are in the year 1909. This area here is the Champs de Mars, a place steeped in history. Now, in this day and age, it is one of the most spectacular views from…" he walked them around a corner, and gently tipped Rose's chin upwards. She gasped.

"The Eiffel Tower! Now, in 1909 'le Tour d'Eiffel' is the tallest man–made structure in the world, and, as I'm sure you know, it will become famous world–wide. It was built in 1889 by a Mr Eiffel, to mark the centenary of the French Revolution, and it has the names of 72 of the best scientists at the time engraved on its structure. Originally, the tower was going to be pulled down this very year, _but_ the French government decided that this was a good enough victory statue– I can never remember for _which_ battle exactly, but they decided to leave it where it was. Just as well, I say!" he winked, and Rose rolled her eyes, content for the moment to let him ramble on.

"It's got three main levels, guess which one we're going to?" Rose pulled her gaze from the colossal monument. She groaned playfully.

"The top one?" he nodded vigorously.

"Yup! At the moment, the top–most level, the restaurant, is only open to those with reservations, and even then not just _anyone_ can dine there!" he flashed her a bright grin, then pulled her along slightly more quickly. "Bet I can beat'cha in a race up to the top! Hah, what're 1,665 steps, eh?" he laughed at her horrified expression. Rose rolled her eyes again, and held onto her lacy hat– just for effect, the Doctor had said– as he pulled her into a run.

The Doctor slowed to a sedate walk as they neared the Tower's entrance. He grinned at Rose as she puffed for breath, holding her free hand to her corseted chest. He cheerfully ignored her glare as he asked, "Ready to dine, Dame Rose?" he unlinked their arms, and held his hand out to her in – what he imagined to be– a gentlemanly manner and gave a brief bow. Rose smiled, and returned the polite gesture.

The Doctor smiled civilly at the door stewards as they passed through the spectacularly–decorated foyer and headed straight over to the front desk. From his pocket he drew out the psychic paper.

"_Bon soir, monsieur_. I believe we have reservations for the restaurant? Sir John Smith and Dame Rose Smith–" the head steward leapt up from his chair, and bowed them over to the stairs entrance.

"Of course, of course, go straight up, monsieur, madame," he exclaimed hurriedly, bowing to them once again. The two time travellers thanked him graciously; they slipped around the corner, out of the steward's sight line, and waited for him to return to his desk. Once he'd sat down, the Doctor and Rose turned to each other; the Doctor's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Ready?" Rose nodded energetically and, in a very un-lady–like manner, hitched her dress skirts and many petticoats up. "Three, two, one, _go_!" and with that they both shot off up the carpeted stairs, laughing happily.

* * *

A little while later they reached the top floor. The Doctor leant against an elegantly decorated wall, chuckling breathlessly as he waited for Rose to appear. A moment later, she emerged from the rounded stairwell, her heeled shoes clicking on the steps.

"Never– again! At least– not while I'm wearing– a corset!" she gasped, coming to stand next to him. This only made him chuckle more. Gently, he repositioned the delicately–patterned hat on her head, and helped her to straighten her hair and dress. He smiled at her and offered his hand again.

Rose gasped again but for a different reason as they stepped through to the restaurant. The Doctor smiled fondly as he flashed the psychic paper again, and as he watched her gaze around the surprisingly–spacious room.

"If monsieur and madame would follow me," a waiter murmured respectfully. The Doctor grasped Rose's hand again, and gently led her to their table as she continued to take in the room.

Rose sighed in awe as she slid her way over to the window. All around them Paris sprawled, minute and stunning. To the north she could see the Seine and its quays, its dark waters busy with late–afternoon water traffic. To the south she could see the Champs de Mars, its tendered gardens a beautiful emerald green. To the east, the accompanying gardens were visible, its waters gently reflecting the orange–yellow sunlight. She smiled as she felt the Doctor's hands on her waist.

"Madame," he whispered, gently twisting her to face the high–backed dining chairs. Courteously he withdrew it and bade her to sit. "Our waiter will be back in a mo, with a vintage bottle of Chardonnay and the menus," he smiled. With a content sigh he rested his chin on one hand and looked out over Paris. With his other, he found Rose's hand across the tabletop and automatically curled his fingers around hers.

"Well, I got the timing perfect–" he started to say a few peaceful moments later, but was interrupted

"–this time!" Rose laughed, the tip of her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth endearingly. The Doctor gave her a mock–haughty glare, but continued.

"I got the timing perfect; they always say that the best time to visit the Eiffel Tower is at sunset, and look," he jerked his head to the west, where the sun was barely visible above the cityscape horizon. Rose smiled and squeezed his hand with unspoken gratitude. The west of Paris gleamed in the setting sun, and the lazy curl of the Seine twinkled as its waters rippled. The sky was a deep, glorious red tinged with dusky orange. Layers of pink and orange hued clouds scudded their way across the fiery sky. Opposite the sunset, the eastern garden was shrouded in shadows. The sky above coloured a delicate lilac, deepening to a dark mauve at the eastern horizon.

The Doctor turned his gaze back to Rose. The light of the setting sun not only shone on their surroundings, it added a vivacious sparkle to her hazel eyes, and it gleamed from the mass of blonde curls surrounding her pale face. The golden light made her glow like the Goddess she'd once been. The corner of his mouth curled into a half–smile as the sight warmed his hearts. He committed this moment sitting here with her, his Rose, to his most treasured memories and vowed that as long as he lived he would always remember this.

His attention was drawn back to the present sharply as the object of his thoughts gave a quiet squeal. He blinked and sat up straight as the waiter returned with two fluted crystal glasses of deep golden liquid, placed on a silver tray with two cream and burgundy menus. He carefully set the tray down and bowed himself away unobtrusively.

With a tender smile the Doctor raised his wineglass in a silent toast to the human sitting across the table from him and prayed with all his heart that their future held more moments of blissful peace such as this.

* * *

**So, any good? I know it's been a while since I've written any fluffy fics, so, I'd be most grateful if you could tell me what you think. However, if you don't like 10/Rose straight off, don't bother. Thank you : )**


End file.
